


Your Scars are Beautiful

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel's Wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Can See Castiel's Wings, Dean in Glasses, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hellhounds, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Hunt, Prostate Milking, Season/Series 12, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wing Oil As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Based on the preview for 12x15. Dean is wearing the glasses to see the Hellhound and they make it possible to see Castiel's wings.





	

The glasses were supposed to help Dean see the Hellhound. He and Sam had used them before when Sam inadvertently took on the first of the trials. They worked. They kept them stashed in case the need for them arose again.

 

He’d forgotten he’d left them on when he stumbled back into the motel room to shuck his grimy clothes and shower off the sweat and blood. He’d forgotten until he noticed Cas was sitting on the foot of one of the beds with his wings laid at ease around him. They instinctively perked up at the sight of Dean.

 

He couldn't help but stare. He’d seen the shadows of them before. Now they were here, out in the open. “Cas? I can see them.”

 

“Shit.” He tried to fold them against his back. He was embarrassed by them. He didn't want anyone to see them in this state since his fall.

 

“No, don't hide them. I  _ want _ to see them. Can you...can you materialize them?”

 

Cas dropped his eyes. “I can. Cover your eyes.”

 

Dean took off the glasses and did as he was told. The flash was almost as blinding as if his hands weren't shielding it. “May I?”

 

Cas rustled them back out and nodded his consent. “They’re hideous.”

 

“No way, Cas. Come on! They're wings! They're...they're beautiful.” He walked closer to touch them. There were scars from battle, rough lines. He could feel small breaks that hadn't healed properly. A lot of feathers were missing but the ones left were black and shiny, showing different blues, greens, and purples in the light. Some down soft new ones tried to grown in. 

 

Cas shivered at Dean’s touch. He hadn't been properly groomed in years. Usually his garrison mates would help him but since his fall, he had no one. They itched and ached. He had no right to ask, but since Dean was already combing his fingers through…”Could you help me? They need some attention.”

 

Dean didn't hesitate. “Yeah, yeah. What do you need me to do?”

 

“If you could start by scratching near the joints it would bring me some relief.”

 

Dean cracked his knuckles and dug in. He scratched all over Cas’ back and in the dense feathers where his wings were attached. Cas sighed and moaned slightly. Dean smiled to himself. “Feel good?”

 

“Oh yes, Dean. Much better than backing into a wall.”

 

“Good. So what else?”

 

“Just comb your fingers through. It will straighten them and cull out any loose ones.”

 

Dean set about his new task. Cas flexed and stretched the massive wings. They covered the bed and spilled onto the floor. “These are amazing, Cas. You should have asked sooner. Why don't you like them?”

 

“Because they are mere shadows of their once glory. They are badly scarred and damaged. They will never be the same.”

 

Dean pulled back. He stripped off his jacket and flannel. He peeled the damp tshirt from his skin. “Look at me, Cas.” The angel turned. “What do you see?”

 

Cas reached out and traced the lines on Dean's chest and torso with gentle fingertips. “You are still beautiful to me.”

 

Dean was electrified by the angel’s touch. What was supposed to be a simple show and tell of battle scars was making him think of other things. “Cas…” he groaned. He pulled Cas’ hand flush to his skin. “Think you're beautiful too, all of you.” 

 

Cas’ heart raced. They hadn’t spoken of his admission weeks earlier. Perhaps Dean felt the same for him. He raised up to his knees to be on even ground. His hand was still held and pressed to Dean's chest. 

 

Dean looked into his eyes with heavy lids. They dropped to Cas’ parted lips before he tilted his head to capture them with his own. It was soft and gentle, somehow less intimate than the exploration of each other's wounds. Cas felt Dean's heart thumping harder in his chest.

 

“Dean, you kissed me.”

 

“Was that...was that not okay? I thought…”

 

“Kiss me again.” This time Cas kissed him back. His arms wrapped around Dean and his wings encircled them. Dean felt them brushing the bare skin of his back and the heat of being in the feathered cocoon. He ran his hands up Cas’ back and carded his fingers through the shimmering ebony. Cas threw his head back in a moan.

 

“Sensitive?” Dean smirked as he repeated the motion. 

 

“Yes, Dean. So long since I've been touched like this. Keep touching me.” Cas begged. He felt the arousal swell in his pants. He knew kissing led to this and as close as Dean was he could feel things heating up for him as well.

 

Dean kissed along his jaw and sucked at his neck. He touched every part of Cas above the belt he could get his hands on. The angel came undone and was a mess of Enochian babbling before they even discussed the good parts.

 

“Cas, umm...is this headed somewhere or are we just making out? I mean, I'm good with whatever you want to do. You're running the show.”

 

Cas answered by spreading his wings to their full expanse, filling the length of the room. He growled and shoved Dean down hard on the bed. He noticed the rest of his clothes were missing when his bare ass touched the comforter. Cas had ditched his threads as well. “I want you, Dean.”

 

Dean was about to mention the need for lube and condoms when Cas reached behind his back and touched his dick with a slicked hand. “The hell is that?”

 

“Wing oil. You probably felt the gland.” Cas said shortly. He was no longer in the mood for conversation. He straddled Dean and lowered himself until he was fully seated.

 

“Fuck! Usually you don't just...fuck you're tight.”

 

“Technically I was a virgin a minute ago. Now I want you to move.”

 

Dean planted his feet flat on the bed. Cas lifted and when he came back down Dean thrusted up to meet him. Cas’ wings shuddered and shook. They repeated the motions until they found a good rhythm. Cas rode Dean hard.

 

“Cas, ‘m only human, babe. Gonna come.”

 

“So come. I can raise you again.”

 

Dean was kind of afraid and aroused. The combined surge of hormones pushed him into his first orgasm, filling Cas and making him hypersensitive. Cas climbed off and studied Dean for a moment before pressing his fingers to his forehead.

 

“I’m close, Dean. Very close. Lay on top of me.” Cas laid back on his spread wings and parted his legs wide. Dean settled between them and easily slipped inside the used and slick hole. 

 

“I like this, Cas. Slow and easy. Okay?” He rocked his hips at much more gentle pace. He thought Cas deserved more than a cheap fuck in a motel room. He just gave up his virginity. This had to be more memorable than that reaper skank.

 

Dean went back to the beginning, touching Cas’ wings and kissing exposed skin. He even lowered his mouth to Cas’ nipples to lick and tease. Cas arched his back and whined. This was the performance Dean liked to give. He liked being dominated in bed sometimes but he was a generous lover by nature. 

 

“Dean, my wings, keep touching them. I’m almost there.” Cas’ head was thrown back. Dean dug his fingers in and curled them around feathers. Cas clamped down on him and he felt something warm flood the microscopic space between their bellies. “Let me bring you pleasure again, “Cas whispered.

 

Dean was still buried in Cas’ velvet channel when he felt something warm inside him. There was so much pressure on one spot and then he was blinded. The orgasm shot through him and into Cas, flooding him until some leaked. “What did you just do to me?”

 

He slipped out, spilling some of his cum on the bed. He'd never seen a gaping hole like that outside of porn. His vision stayed doubled for a few seconds.

 

“That was your prostate, Dean. Since you were wonderfully stimulating mine I wanted you to experience climax the same way.”

 

“Well, you could have done it the old fashioned way. I mean, I’d bottom for you if that's something you wanted to try sometime.”

 

Cas snapped his fingers to clean them up. “I will have to send my wings back to the ethereal plane. They aren't meant for other humans to see.”

 

“Other?”

 

“Anyone else would experience blindness. You have a sort of immunity.”

 

Dean actually cuddled up to Cas. He usually headed for the shower and then straight to sleep. “What makes me so special?”

 

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. “My mark. Our bond. We have already seen each other's true forms.”

 

Dean snickered. “In more ways than one.” He kept his smile. “Do we still need to talk about it? About you dropping the ‘L bomb’?”

 

“I meant it. I meant tonight as well.”

 

Dean pulled Cas over and a wing draped over then. “Yeah, I love you, too. Wow! That came out a lot easier than I thought it would. I mean...don't think I’d do this and pretend it didn't happen. It happened because I know you feel the same way as me.”

 

Cas nearly purred in content. “I would very much like to continue this aspect of our relationship.”

 

“Me, too, angel.” Dean started to doze a little. “Can you keep them out? Just for tonight?”

 

“Just for you, my love.”


End file.
